<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bowser really likes Luigi by Duck_Bttm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763208">Bowser really likes Luigi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Bttm/pseuds/Duck_Bttm'>Duck_Bttm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bowser does business now, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, get over it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Bttm/pseuds/Duck_Bttm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do something fun for Bowser Day last year and this is what happened...just two husbands having a good time, what's wrong with that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bowser really likes Luigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Bowser returned home after a stressful work day, “Babe? I’m home!” He called out to his husband. His words carried through the empty halls of his castle as he placed his hat on it’s hook.<br/>
“I’m in here!” Luigi called from their bedroom. Bowser stomped down the halls to properly greet his husband. He noticed the door was slightly ajar, and pushed it open cautiously.<br/>
“Oh!” Bowser said as the door swung open. Luigi was on the bed wearing a jockstrap, his ass in the air facing the door. Bowser blushed and quickly rushed inside to close the door, “what about Junior-?”<br/>
“I already put him to bed,” Luigi said, “just, come enjoy your birthday gift!” he teased, wiggling his ass in the air. Bowser blushed as he watched Luigi’s cheeks, quickly snapping out of it and nearly tearing off his top. Bowser dropped his pants, and his 2-foot long cock sprung up and landed on Luigi’s back.<br/>
The plumber whimpered as the girthy meat slapped him. Bowser stepped closer, sliding his dick further up Luigi’s back. He braced himself for impact once the dick lifted from his back, gripping onto the sheets. “Woah!” Luigi screamed as Bowser flopped on the bed next to him. “Baby, are you-a okay?” he asked.<br/>
Bowser grabbed his arms and pulled his husband on top of him, “I just want cuddles and kisses right now,” he placed a big kiss on top of Luigi’s head.<br/>
“Oh, okie-dokie!” Luigi said, wrapping his limbs around Bowser’s belly. His head laid perfectly between his chest. Bowser held him in place by wrapping his arms around his back.<br/>
As they made out, Bowser let one arm fall to the bed. He reached down sneakily and started to slowly stroke himself. Luigi squeezed Bowser’s pecs as he got really into the kiss. His eyes flew open once Bowser tapped the head of his dick to the plumber’s hole.<br/>
Bowser looked at his husband with half-lidded eyes and a dangerous smirk. Luigi broke the kiss and looked back at the now 3.5-foot beast between Bowser’s thighs. The koopa placed his other hand on Luigi's shoulder and slowly pushed him down. After the first foot, Luigi couldn’t watch anymore. He held eye contact with Bowser, knowing the koopa loved to watch his face.<br/>
As he reached the base, Luigi was forced to sit up. He moved from his knees to his feet and leaned back, placing a hand on Bowser’s thigh. His other hand cupped the crotch of his jockstrap. He gingerly lifted himself up and down on Bowser’s monster cock.<br/>
Luigi’s moans filled the room as he slammed himself against Bowser’s meaty thighs. The king koopa himself was grunting heavily, releasing steam into the air. Luigi was a hot and sweaty mess, but both of them were enjoying it. “I love you,” Bowser whispered, placing a hand on Luigi’s stomach.<br/>
“I love you more,” Luigi breathed out, “mamma-mia!” He sighed right after. Bowser chuckled as Luigi was now taking up to 6 inches with each bounce. Luigi leaned forward and placed himself into a frog-like stance with his hands on Bowser’s belly. This allowed him to jump up to a solid 8-inches.<br/>
“You’re getting better at this,” Bowser praised, brushing hair out of Luigi’s face. He offered a weary smile before melting with pleasure again. Bowser grabbed some pillows to place under his head so he could watch Luigi more comfortably. “Fuck, babe,” he moaned, feeling his climax coming.<br/>
Bowser cupped Luigi’s ass as he slammed against him. Bowser’s cheeks flushed and his mouth hung open as he panted. He wrapped his hands around Luigi’s legs as he roared with an orgasm. He filled what little space was left in Luigi, most of the cum spilling right back out.<br/>
Bowser pulled Luigi up and off his cock, both whining as it exited his hole. Bowser held Luigi on his stomach while he was still dazed from the massive load. If Bowser hadn’t held him down, he’d likely be pressed against the ceiling right now. Once Luigi came to and assured he was fine, they cleaned up the mess and snuggled into bed, Luigi feeling warm and safe pressed between Bowser’s arms and chest, just like always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>